the Farun region
by whitfire
Summary: when the knights of twelve from the region of Farun are insulted the king sends his three best knights to defend the regions honor and to uphold the title as the most powerful region. when they battle they fight with two rules come prepared for the worst and there are no restrictions. will be a Ash/Sabrina/Cynthia pairing rated for language blood/gore, violence, implied sex action
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything**

**This will mainly be Pokémon but will have some things from code geass mainly just characters as in how they act. **

"**Speaking"**

"'**telepathy'"**

In the Farun region a tall man with a dark hair to his shoulders he was wearing a black T-shirt with black jeans beside him sat a tall women with long flowing blonde hair that reached her knees she was wearing a long black trench coat and on his other side was a women with long purple hair that reached the middle of her back she was wearing a red jumpsuit and was resting her head against the man's shoulder to the left of the couch they sat on there was a women with red hair and was in a sweatshirt and jeans they were all facing the T.V. in front of them. They were watching the news at the moment they were watching an interview of the Kanto elite four there at the moment they were interviewing Misty the newest of the elite four "so what do you think of the Farun regions knights of the round" the interviewer asked this had been the question everyone in the room had been waiting for "I think that the knights of the round are a joke especially the knight of Zero please like he could beat any of the gym leaders of Kanto much less any member of the elite four I could proba". She was suddenly cut off as the screen went black. There was suddenly a yell from down the hall "that bitch how dare she insult our region I'll tear her to shreds". The woman sitting in the chair glanced at the man "shouldn't you go over there and calm her down" the man glanced up and replied "no Lelouch will calm her down" just as he spoke there was a calm voice that came from the same room as the woman's distinctly male "calm down C.C. I'm sure that the king will deal with them or send us to lay a beating on them".

**In Kanto **

Mr. Goodshow stormed into the interview room after he had cut the video feed he walked up to the table and slammed his fists down and screamed at Misty "do you know what the hell you've done you dumb bitch you just insulted the most powerful person in the world of Pokémon even more powerful and influential than all the champions of the regions combined and they have already Issued a challenge to the leagues of Kanto, Unova and Hoenn and they have set a date for the tournament it's in a week!" Misty stared back calmly "what about Sinnoh are they to chicken" "no they are backing the Farun region and the knights of twelve" Misty stared at Charles dumbfounded "what do you mean they aren't backing us but flint agrees with what I said so do the rest of them" "did" "what do you mean did" "I mean they did agree with you but Cynthia changed their minds" "what do you mean changed their minds" "she is friends with the knight of Zero" at this Misty's mouth dropped open in shock "but she would never chose someone she doesn't know very well for all her friends here" "she doesn't consider you a friend she barely tolerates you after the incident" "but that was five years ago and Ash is gone" "what a fool you are you stupid idiot now the league is going to get screwed over by two regions and it's all your fault".

**Back in Farun**

A girl with flowing green hair and a sparkling golden eyes walked into the room with a tall dark haired man with striking purple eyes the girl drawled in a bored tone "Ash the king's arranged for there to be a tournament against the Kanto and the other regions so we can pummel them into a pulp and make them cry and wish they had never insulted us" the man now named Ash smiled evilly and chuckled "now that's great news isn't it girls, Sabrina I assume you'll be helping us out" the girl with purple hair nodded "of course Ash" "what about you Cynthia" the blonde woman looked at him and smiled "but of course Ash as will my region by the end of the week we'll be ready to destroy them and make them see just how strong you guys are" C.C. spoke up "the king said that only three of the knights can go so naturally you will be going Ash and since Lelouch is the knight of one and I'm the knight of two we will be accompanying you when we leave in two days time so you better pack" and with that she spun and left the room Lelouch smiled apologetically and spoke "I'm sorry but she is a little excited" at this Ash grinned and chuckled "only a little she's been waiting for an excuse to whip there asses ever since the incident" "Ash remember to bring lots of you know what and change them everyday" "mom" Ash groaned at the all too frequently said phrase while the women in the room giggled.

Flashback

Five years prior

It was a nice sunny day as Ash Ketchum strolled into pallet town intent on seeing his mother and playing with his Pokémon but before he could reach his home there was a huge mob of people where chasing a single figure he ran to see who was being chased he saw that it was his mother when she saw him she tackled him to the ground in a flying hug "mom why are they chasing you" I asked as I slowly stood up and helped her to her feet when one of the mob stepped forward "we are chasing that bitch because she is the mother of the most pathetic Pokémon trainer in the world and won't admit it and tell him to stop training" there was a burst of blue light and the man was flung fifteen feet into the air the slammed down on his back Ash lifted his head and growled everyone in the crowed stepped back as they saw that instead of the normally calm and kind brown eyes they were looking into a pair of animalistic eyes one was a sparkling blue and the other was a glowing violet "what did you say about my mother you low down piece of shit then someone that Ash hadn't been expecting to be part of this stepped forward it was Misty and with her stood the rest of his friends aside from Cynthia and Sabrina, and then Misty said "you heard us Ash we meant every word that we said" he scowled in her direction and said in a deep reverberating tone that sounded like two people speaking at once "fine if that is how you fell even after all I've done for you and the world you heartless bitch then have fun returning to your pathetic excuse for a gym" and just as he was about to teleport them away someone flung a knife at them and it grazed Pikachu Ash's deadly gaze snapped up to look Misty full in the face her hand still extended and growled "you'll regret this" and in a flash of blue light Ash and his mother were gone. Everyone started to cheer when suddenly there was a pulse of psychic energy and the town of pallet was reduced to ruble. There was a piercing laugh and they turned to see Sabrina standing on a hill overlooking them "I told you not to piss him off" she said with a chuckle then she was gone in a flash of light.

Back to the present

**With Ash **

They had been on the plane for three hours Cynthia and Sabrina where both asleep snuggled up to Ash on their respective sides and Ash was just coming out of his memory when C.C.'s rang out from the intercom for she and Lelouch were their pilots "we will be arriving at the indigo plateaux in five minutes so please prepare for landing". Ash roused the girls by whispering their names into their ears they woke with a start "sorry for waking you but we will be landing soon" they both nodded sleepily as he continued to speak "remember no violence until the arena then let them have it okay?" "Okay" they grumbled in unison looking almost disappointed but he gave both of them a quick kiss on the lips and they perked up.

As they exited the plane Ash groaned why did they have to be the people to meet them when they landed though it was amusing to see the look on their faces when Cynthia and Sabrina stepped off the plane closely followed by Ash which caused most of the gathered elite fours to go into uproar all but the Sinnoh elite they just looked happy to see their leader again. Misty suddenly burst into through the throng of people and spoke almost venomously to the two women "what are you two doing with that piece of trash trainer" "don't talk to our fiancé like that you bitch" Cynthia spat back harshly "y-you-your fiancé what this loser come on is this a joke" "no it's not a joke" Sabrina replied in her normal monotone" I can't believe you two turned into such low down whores if your marrying this piece of" before she could finish she was picked up and thrown into the wall of the hanger forty feet away she hit with a sickening crunch and dropped to the floor "Ash I thought you said no violence" Cynthia said in a condescending tone though there was a hint of amusement in her voice while Sabrina chuckled then started laughing out right "wow Ash you haven't used your psychic abilities in a year I almost forgot how strong you are" she said still trying to control her giggling. The other people stood frozen until the other person that Ash really wanted to kill stepped forward "what did you do to my wife" Brock screamed at the top of his lungs Ash started to laugh "I didn't kill her if that's what you're asking only knocked her out to teach her not to talk to my fiancés the way she was if you're smart then you'll be quiet to" just then C.C. and Lelouch stepped off the plane "aww is the fun over already Ash" C.C. whined "you started without me no fair" and Brock in usual Brock fashion was on his knees in front of C.C. and was reaching for her hand when suddenly he was lifted up of his feet and was staring at a very annoyed Lelouch "don't touch my wife you filth this will be your only warning of I will kill you" and with that he threw Brock across the room and into the wall next to Misty. The crowd stood in stunned silence at the raw display of power the two knights had just shown. Ash turned to them and mockingly bowed "greetings oh so powerful trainers I'm Ash Ketchum the knight of Zero I believe you know my fiancés and the man that just through Brock into the wall is Lelouch and the lovely lady beside him is C.C.". The crowd was still silent and didn't move until a stretch limo pulled up and the door opened and Charles Goodshow stepped out Hello Ash, Cynthia, Sabrina and you two must be Lelouch and C.C. I see you've already had a confrontation I'm sorry for their behavior" Lance stepped forward "why are you apologizing they should be the ones who are sorry they could have killed two elite four members" Ash chuckled "if I had wanted to kill Misty I would have crushed her into dust and Lelouch would have ripped Brock in half, on our behalf I graciously accept your apology now I believe that my villa is still where it was last time I visited" "yes it is Ash though some stuff might have been broken when I told Charizard that you would be coming for visit" Ash face palmed "of course he'd be the one to cause problems oh well lets go" and with that they piled into the limo and were off the crowd of elites still standing there stunned all wearing expressions of fear and surprise.

**A/N next chapter we will see just how they fight it out in Farun and how when they saw no rules they mean no rules.**

**Thanks for reading people and good night**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing from Pokémon or any of the code geass characters**

**Sorry for taking so long but I've been busy this will probably be the last up date until august since i'll be on vacation so until then. I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Ash**

Mr. Goodshow had lead us out of the limo when we arrived at our hotel C.C. gasped "this is almost as nice as the royal palace and that's saying a lot" Mr. Goodshow grinned "well it's the most prestigious hotel in all of Kanto I just hope that the rest of the complex lives up to your expectations" I looked over at him and asked "the tournament is being regulated by the Farun rules correct" "that it is Ash that it is" C.C. and Lelouch burst into fits of laughter "this is going to be fun" Lelouch said with a smile.

We had been in the dining room and just gotten situated and about to order our food when the doors burst open and in stormed Brock and Misty they took a moment to get their bearings before storming up to our table and glaring at us I grinned "what seems to be the problem" Brock glared at me and said with venom "what the hell did you do to us you bastard there's no way you have psychic powers and what did you do to Cynthia and Sabrina there no way they would go out with a loser like you" I was about to respond when Cynthia spoke up "how dare you insult Ash your just jealous that he has two of your dream girls and you're stuck with a red headed whore who is a sorry excuse for a gym leader" Misty growled and her voice was dripping with venom "well at least that I know that I earned the title through skill instead of just fucking whoever was the champion at the time" she was about to say more when I threw the table across the room and yelled "that's the last straw no one insults my women and gets away with it I challenge you to a battle run off of tournament rules" Misty grinned 'this will be easy' she thought to herself what she said was "fine but what are the rules" I grinned "only two come expecting the worst and anything is allowed" "fine let's get this over with now" "I wouldn't have it any other way"

**The arena Ash's pov**

The arena was a standard grass one and Mr. Goodshow was the referee I chuckled this was going to be fun. Mr. Goodshow spoke into the ref mike "this will be a six on six battle between the champion of the Farun region and the water elite four Misty trainers release your first Pokémon" I decided to release my Pokémon first "Lucario go" the bipedal jackal Pokémon stood before me instead of the usual colours of black and blue mine was purple and silver "yes master what is it?" "I need you to eliminate her Pokémon Farun style" the Pokémon grinned "my pleasure" Misty laughed "what's that pathetic excuse for a Pokémon what happened to Pikachu" I glared at her and released some killing intent she froze up a bit "you killed him Misty now I'll return the favor" she shivered at my tone but was quick to shrug it off with a laugh "yeah right what a joke go Gyarados" the large blue and white sea dragon roared and glared at Lucario and Lucario chuckled. When they were in position Mr. Goodshow raised the flag and as he brought it down he said "begin" before Misty had a chance to do anything I spoke "Lucario extreme speed into Aura blade" Lucario stood there and Misty laughed "that funny he doesn't even listen to you Gyarados us dragon ra" she was cut off as Lucario appeared beside Gyarados wielding a broadsword made of Aura it was glowing a dark bluish purple and it swung the sword at Gyarados's tail and it sheared strait through then Lucario spun as Gyarados twisted to bite him and brought his sword to bare and almost casually leapt forward and chopped of Gyarados's head its body fell to the floor in three pieces pool of blood started to spread across the arena. "The winner of the first round goes to Ash" Mr. Goodshow spoke into the mike in a not so surprised tone.

**Misty pov**

I stared in shock as my most powerful Pokémon was killed before my eyes "what was that you're supposed to knock my Pokémon out not kill them" I screamed at Ash when I looked at his face I realised that he was smiling and on behind him C.C., Lelouch, Cynthia and Sabrina where laughing Lelouch spoke "you loser what did you think that you could just simply eliminate the most powerful trainer in all of the regions what a pathetic little slut who thought that just because she got into this joke of a league that she would even qualify for our pathetic" Ash was laughing as well "we did tell you the rules come expecting anything and that anything is allowed" "I'm done I forfeit the match just don't hurt my Pokémon anymore" I felt water on my face and realised that I was crying. Ash suddenly spoke out "that's what you get for betraying me you little bitch I can't wait to destroy all of you in the tournament" and with that he whirled around and with all of his friends they turned and walked out of the arena leaving me to collapse and slowly crawl over to the corpse of my Gyarados now I was crying uncontrollably Ash had been so cold and the worst part of it all was that I knew that it was my fault If I hadn't convinced everyone else that he was loser along with Brock then this never would have happened and with that thought I passed out in the pool of Gyarados's blood cradling his head.

**A/N that's a wrap so Misty is starting to regret what she did and with the tournament will soon begin what will the elite fours do will they continue to fight or will they run.**


End file.
